Shinigami Hearts
by Shunrei Ryuzaki
Summary: AU. He was exiled on his own world because of her and would do everything to gain back what he'd lost and make her life miserable. At 16, she's married to a cruel and mischievious shinigami which later became her math teacher. FemNaruSasu. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Shinigami Hearts**

**by Yui Shunrei Ryuzaki**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto and its original characters aren't mine. This is purely a fanfiction and I only own the plot of this story.

**Warning:** Grammatical errors might be overlooked by the author unintentionally. But they are corrected by the betareader; however, she has four eyes and she might miss something. Please forgive them. Story might have scenes and themes not recommended for some readers.

**MainPairing: Fem NaruSasu pairing with slight SasuHina implied.**

**~xxoxx~**

**Chapter 1: First Death**

**~xxoxx~**

The heavy rain pounded harshly to her pale skin. The droplets almost overcome the area with the continuous rainfall from the dark sky, making the soil muddy where her feet are planted. Her long dark hair was disheveled and the sleeves of her kimono were torn dramatically. Grayish white orbs were filled with tears and she tried to suppress her fear. Her heart seemed to beat wildly on her chest. It was erratic and disturbed like her mind as she stared shock right before her eyes.

"Hinata." The young lass with a pair of cerulean eyes and beautiful long golden tresses that was soaked wet with the rain lifted a protective arm and shielded her from their incoming attackers.

"Step back. Try to run away from here and call for help." Naruto told Hinata while looking around for the signs of danger.

"But Naru-chan…" Hinata quivered with chill and fear at the same time. Before she could finish what she wanted to say, the blond headed tomboyish maiden had halted her words.

"Hinata. Listen. They're after you. Those assassins are sent by the other families to kill you, the Heir of the Hyuuga Clan." Naruto explained then wore off her outer kimono and threw it to Hinata.

"What is this for?" Hinata blinked then gave Naruto a questioning look. Naruto took a small dagger from her sleeve and prepare herself for the incoming battle.

"They're coming. Run towards the Northern Part of this forest. You'll meet Ino and Shikamaru there."

"How about you?"

"Don't worry about me. I could protect myself. Now move!"

At her words, Hinata started to run on the north direction of the forest. She put Naruto's Kimono to cover her head and ran as fast as she could. Relieved that somehow she managed to get Hinata away from the danger, Naruto focused her eyes and heightened her senses. The rustling sound of the leaves warned her that they're dangerously near. Finally, they showed themselves to her. She was right. They are the assassinscoming from the rival clan of the Hyuuga Family. Looking at them, Naruto concluded that they're about seven members on their troop. It's not that she's afraid of them. She could manage to defeat them if Lady Luck is in her side. The battle had begun, Naruto knew it wouldn't be easy to defeat them. She knew she should defeat them in order to protect her best friend's life.

"Hinata, hurry. There's no more time left." Naruto thought.

Being trained under her Father, Naruto is a formidable skilled fighter. She might not be great like her father and not as intelligent like her mother, but Naruto has a sense of justice and values one's life. She's more willing to sacrifice her life to protect Hinata.

Her enemies fell one by one, until none of them could stay stand still on their foot. But Naruto was also been badly injured. Her right eye almost blinded by the flowing fresh blood from her head injury. Her kimono was torn severely in different areas revealing her smooth pale skin through the caress of moonlight. She fell on her knees and coughed blood. As she looked at her bloody hand, she knew that she was poisoned. She wiped her lips with the back of her hand and tried to stand up once again. The cold breeze of the night passed her by, sending shivers on her battered body.

The rain had ceased to fall and the moon started to peek on the gaps between the grey clouds. Carefully, she started to walk toward the direction that Hinata took when she left. As she continued her walk, she found her kimono that she gave to Hinata. It was full of mud and had traces of blood. Naruto knew something wrong had happened to Hinata. She quickened her pace until she heard Hinata's scream of agony from a far. Immediately, she tried to locate Hinata's exact location and walked fast as she could, slowed down by her crippled limb. Naruto found her lying beside of a cliff, unconscious and had a shallow wound in her left shoulder. She took her in her arms and noticed her ragged breath and irregular heartbeat. Not so long, she knew that Hinata was also poisoned like her.

A maniacal laugh aroused and echoed on the cliff. Another assassin had appeared. He had poisonous blades in both of his hands.

"Surely, the enemies of your fathers will rejoice after hearing the unfortunate death of the daughter of the village leader and the death of the Heiress of the Hyuuga Clan. Now, what part of your bodies should I take as a proof of your deaths?" The assassin grinned and approached the two injured women.

Naruto stood up despite her fatal wounds and injuries. A strong gust of wind passed, making her long golden hair sway elegantly at her back making her cerulean eyes shine with more determination and confidence. Hinata slowly opened her eyes and saw Naruto in her full glory though she was injured. She thought that Naruto seemed like an angel who has golden mane that shines perfectly like the great sun in the sky. Naruto's eyes were same with the clear blue sky in fine day. An angel, she thought. An angel who's going to save her from death or accompany her to the afterlife? She didn't care. She didn't mind. Naruto had already proved that she's a true friend to her.

"Naruto. Thank you." she whispered to her friend. She might die soon but she didn't have any regrets. Her death might be cruel and unfortunate but life had already given her precious reasons why she shouldn't be afraid. She hoped that she could live again someday with Naruto in her life. Silence was starting to overcome her as she felt being drifted into nothingness.

Naruto battled one last time to save Hinata. She knew that the assassin has the antidote for the poison. She tricked him and wounded him with his poisoned blades. A smile passed in her dry lips as she saw him exposed the antidote from his sleeve. Like an expert burglar, she took the small sack of antidote from his hand. Slowly, the poison has spread and taken effect on his body. He tried to kill Naruto but he accidentally fell from the cliff while trying to retrieve the antidote in her possession.

She took the two remaining antidote from the bag and gave one to her unconscious friend. Naruto knew that even though they'd taken the antidote there is a very low survival rate in their case. She'd lost a lot of blood on her battles. Hinata was so weak and was in pain. They both fell on the ground. Naruto's lifeless blue orbs stared on the crescent moon above her.

She remembered her parents, her friends and reminisced her joyful memories with them. She slowly blinked and noticed a black figure descending from the sky going to Hinata. Startled with what she saw, she moved closer to Hinata and hovered her body with her arms around her.

"Hinata..." Naruto whispered before surrendering herself to the massive darkness beyond the real world.

xxx

He gritted his teeth and tried to control his building anger towards his partner. It was his all damned fault that he'd took the spirit of an unfortunate young woman who was supposed to be the one who survived the night. Sasuke clenched his fists and walked towards the conference of the shinigami. When he arrived, he saw his parents with his older brother talking to the Mistress of all the Shinigamis, Tsunade-hime.

"Sasuke-kun." Tsunade called him and beckoned him to join them. "As you all know so well, Sasuke had violated one of the most important rules in our world. He'd taken the life of a woman who isn't supposed to be dead by this time."

"Has the council already decided what punishment they'll give to my son?" Mikoto, his mother, asked.

"Yes." Tsunade stood from her seat and her black robe sways as she moved in her place. "Sasuke will be exiled here in our world."

"Oh no." Mikoto gasped.

"Is that your final decision, Tsunade-sama?" Sasuke heard his older brother, Itachi, asked.

"That's not all. The girl will be reincarnated 500 years later. Sasuke should marry her and must complete and gather one hundred good spirits of the departed humans in their world." Tsunade explained.

"Why should I marry that wench?" Sasuke hissed with dismay.

A sadistic smile passed on Tsunade's lips as she looked back on Sasuke. Sasuke noticed the unusual glimpse of enjoyment on the eyes of the Shinigami Queen. He knew something's up and this didn't please him.

"Your Shinigami Powers will be sealed away from you, Sasuke. The girl will be the key to unleash it." she said.

_Damn it._ Sasuke cursed mentally. These were Lee's fault, his stupid partner. If only he didn't intercede and made him hurry to take the spirit of the woman named Hinata, they wouldn't suffer like this. And it's also the fault of that blonde woman interceding herself as he prepared the ritual on taking the spirit of Hinata. Instead, he accidentally ripped off her spirit from her body and killed her in an instant. Now, she's the key to unlock his powers! Unbelievable! What was her name again? He forgot and he didn't care. But he would make sure she'll suffer and make her life miserable after marrying him.

Goodness! He had to wait for another 500 years before that girl to be reincarnated and he was stuck in the human world as his punishment. Oh, well, he was forcefully parted from his family and had to live alone for some centuries until that unfortunate girl arrives.

xxx

Alas, the great chance for his revenge had finally come, the girl was born as Namikaze Naruto, the only daughter of the Mayor of the Great City of the Central Country. She still has those clear blue sky eyes of hers and that silky golden mane on her head. On that time, a group of bandits attacked the city and kidnapped his unfortunate mate. Namikaze Minato almost died for trying to save her but still failed.

It was once again a rainy night, not able to stand anymore the disgusting laugh of his mate's kidnappers, he swiftly moved and broke their necks in an instant. Minato and Kushina feared the safety of their baby as they saw Sasuke took baby Naruto from the bandits.

"Who are you?" Minato asked as he lifted his arm to protect his wife from Sasuke. He looked at him with the same cerulean eyes and met Sasuke's unusual red eyes with black tomoes. His eyes were glowing amidst the blinding darkness around the area. As the roar of thunder and lightning passed above them, Kushina shivered in fear at the sight of the dead bandits lying beneath the feet of the man who's holding her daughter.

"I'm asking you, who are you, young lad? And what kind of creature are you? You aren't a human." Minato asked again.

Sasuke arched a brow on him and sighed.

"Does it really matter what my name is? I saved your daughter's life. And by the way, I'm not really young. I'm a thousand years older than you." Sasuke replied sarcastically. He walked away from the dead bodies with his sleeping mate in his arms and slowly approached them.

"Don't come any closer and leave my daughter alone." Minato warned and looked sternly to Sasuke. A while ago, he was sure that he couldn't manage to save his daughter from the bandits hand but this young man suddenly appeared and killed them in such a monstrous strength. But even if he'd save his daughter's life, Minato knew Sasuke is beyond dangerous.

"I know you saved our lives and I'm thankful for that. But will you please leave my daughter alone?"

"I'm afraid that's impossible. I waited for five hundred years for this girl to be born again." Sasuke said and held the baby on her sides only to lift her to the level of his eyes. The baby was awakened by the raindrops and opened her eyes revealing her blue orbs that are staring directly on his eyes. Instead of crying, she amazed all of them as she giggled back to Sasuke and touched his cold stoic face with her petite hands.

Sasuke looked surprised. He didn't expect that to happen.

"Your daughter. She's bound to me. I'll claim her as mine when she turned sixteen. Remember that." Sasuke told them sternly as the rain ceased and the crescent moon emerges from the clouds and casts its lights forming a beautiful scenery at the front of the two human couples.

"Are you insane? I won't let my daughter marry someone like you!" Kushina reacted violently while Minato stay calmed and stared back seriously at Sasuke as if they were engaging in an unspoken conversation with the use of their eyes.

"And if we didn't agree?" Minato asked without tearing his gaze at the young man.

"It's either she marry me and her life will be safe or tear her away from me and let her die young. You choose." the young man says.

"Over my dead body! Minato, tell him! We won't allow him to have our daughter!" Kushina said tugging Minato's arm but he remained undisturbed.

"Whether you like it or not, she'll be mine."

"All right. We will wait for you. But when she turned sixteen, I want you to give her a normal life. I know it's quite impossible. I just want to be sure that my daughter will be safe." Minato finally surrendered and sighed.

Sasuke approached them and handed his young mate to Kushina. "I'll come back on her sixteenth birthday and as for your wish, I'll try my best to give her the normal life you're saying." Sasuke said and turned his back to leave but was halted by Minato.

"Wait! Tell me what's your name and what kind of creature are you?"

Turning over his shoulders, Sasuke looked back at them and smirks.

"It's Uchiha Sasuke and I'm a Shinigami."

xxx

**Sixteen years later...**

"Itai!" Naruto yelped as she felt someone hit her head hard with a book while she's sleeping. She hissed and caressed her head before turning pissed at the person standing near her table.

"Why are you sleeping at the middle of my class, Namikaze Naruto?"

"I'm not sleeping! I just rested my head on my table for awhile!"

"You ARE sleeping. Don't you try to fool me, Namikaze." Her teacher warned her with his stoic and monotonous voice.

"I AM NOT!" she hissed.

"Yes, you are." He said with his onyx orbs sharpened at her.

"FINE! I'M SLEEPING! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW! THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE SO BORING, I COULDN'T UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU'RE TEACHING!"

She heard her classmates let out loud gasps as they looked back at her with shocked expression written all over their face after hearing what she just said to their new substitute teacher for Math subject. She noticed the scowl on her teacher's face as he looked down at her with those dangerous eyes that send shivers in her spine.

"3PM. At the Faculty's room for your detention." He finally said leaving her and went back to the front of their classroom.

'Oh, heck. That's what you've got when you've got a honest tongue. Tch.' She said mentally and cursed her new math teacher.

Why? Oh, Why is fate against her? She has a weird life. She's already married at the young age and what so surprising is she isn't married to a human! She's married to a Shinigami! A grim reaper!

Well, she became a human wife to a shinigami when she reached sixteen. His father explained that it was already been settle since she was an infant. She didn't like it. How would she like it? He was her greatest nightmare! He was a good looking young man that claims to be twenty two years old when the truth is he's a thousand year old already. She hates him. She despises him for the main reason that he keeps on giving her blow minding homeworks and exams.

**xxx**

Pardon. You mightn't understand the last part. It should be noted that though her school papers present her as Namikaze Naruto, her real name is Uchiha Naruto, the young wife of the Shinigami turned Math Substitute teacher of hers, Uchiha Sasuke.

**xxx**

**Next Chapter: Being married to a Shinigami**

**xxx**

A/n: Finally! Yay! I publish this story. I wanna say my deepest and sincere thanks to Rei Haruno for helping me on revising this story. The original plan was it would be a SaiSaku fanfic but for some reasons, Sai failed to meet the characterization of the Male Lead Role. Sakura would be fine but Naruto was far more perfect to fit the role as FemNaru than her. So, this is it. The 4th version of the Original. Hope you'd enjoyed reading this story. Please don't forget to leave reviews. Reviews are very much appreciated.

Yui Shunrei Ryuzaki


	2. Chapter 2

~xxoxx~

**Shinigami Hearts**

**by Yui Shunrei Ryuzaki**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot of this work of fanfiction.

~xxoxx~

**Chapter 2: Being Married to A Shinigami**

~xxoxx~

"I'm not sure if this is gon'na work on him." she said with a worried voice.

"Just shut up, Naru! This will work. Believe me. Don't make yourself look or sound suspicious, will you? This mission depends on what you'll do. So prepare yourself. We're going to an all out war against Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Aye, Aye, lieutenant Haruno." Naruto grinned and saluted back to her best buddy, Haruno Sakura.

The two of them went to their assigned spots and looked out for their target. With the use of their mobile phone, Sakura informed Naruto that she'd just spotted him.

"Target spotted. Prepare for the combat." she said.

"Roger." Naruto replied.

They started their act as soon as their handsome math teacher emerges from his last class.

"Sasuke-kun, how's your class doing?" A blond haired young lass teacher asked Sasuke as they walked side by side on the long hallway of the school building.

"Ah, they're fine." The raven haired, tall handsome teacher replied nonchalantly.

Although, he seemed dangerous and anti-social, a fixed scowl in his features which most of the female members within Konoha Academy find very sexy and appealing. He is quite popular to the teachers and to the students because of his exquisite and magnificent looks not to mention his god-like body. But with all those perfections, Uchiha Sasuke is a very private man who conceals a very dark secret. He's an exiled shinigami. Not to mention that he's also married to a mortal young woman.

How could it be?

Simple. Uchiha Sasuke has been married for almost a month now to Namikaze Naruto who'd just reached her sixteenth birthday two months ago. He was first married to her five hundred years ago by the Shinigami Queen, Tsunade and now, he officially married her in the human world when she turned to her sixteenth year. Too young for her age, but Sasuke didn't want anything to interfere with his plans. If he had to kill, he would. Age doesn't matter to him. The very reason why he married her is to retrieve his lost powers and avenge to her.

"Damn. Yamanaka-sensei is flirting with my stupid husband." Naruto gritted her teeth in dismay.

"Sasuke-kun...uhm... Are you busy this coming weekend?" The blonde teacher asked again which made Naruto boiled with anger.

"Huh?" Sasuke asked and gave her a side glance. "I... I just wanna asked if you don't mind helping me formulate my lesson plans. Do you think you could drop and come to my place?"

"Ahh..." Before he could answer her question, Sakura had already distracted him.

"Oh, Naru-chan! You really indeed a good friend! You're going to Hinata's place to bring her homeworks?" Sakura mouthed out loud enough to take attentions of those in the hallway. Good enough, their target heard her and he turned his attention and listened to their conversations. Since Naruto has her back to them, Sakura gave her a signal telling her they've got the attention of their target.

Naruto gave a weak smile, reminding herself to hit Sakura later for that stupid thumbs-up.

"I bet Hinata will be glad to see you studying with her instead of going with me to the arcade station." Sakura said shaking her head then sighed.

"Oh, Sakura-chan, I'm really worried to Hinata lately. Gon'na skip our usual routine to visit her. Why won't you come with me?" Naruto replied making sure that her husband heard her.

"I couldn't. I can't wait to play Tekken tonight. Oh, yeah! Let's go next time together, Naru-chan."

"I'll try, Sakura-chan." Naruto fakes a smile. They both shared a hug that was on their plan and bid goodbye to each other. Sakura waved goodbye and Naruto waved back at her. When Sakura was already out of sight, Naruto turned and started walking nonchalantly at the opposite direction away from her suspicious husband.

"Oh, Isn't it Namikaze-chan, right?" Yamanaka Ino asked as she stared at the departing figure of the young blonde woman away from them. "She gives constant headache to some teachers but I always knew she's really indeed a good girl." she added.

Sasuke never left his gaze at the direction that his spoiled brat wife took. A scowl can be seen in his handsome face.

"Excuse me. I have to go now." He muttered and left the confused teacher at the hallway.

~xxoxx~

"Is it clear?" Naruto asked.

"All clear." Sakura replied as they posed on their running stunt.

"Yes! Then let's go!"

The two of them bolts full speed towards the low fence at the back of their school. Sakura was the first one to climb and jump on the other side of the fence while Naruto did followed her using her ninja stunts. They both looked around to see if someone had seen them.

"We made it!" They cheered and hugged each other for their successful escape.

"Uchiha-sensei will surely think that you're on the way to Hinata's place." Sakura beamed while Naruto grined back on her. Sakura squealed in excitement as they started to walk away from the scene.

"Now we can go to the arcade station and eat all we want without my idiotic husband's disturbance. We'll play all we want." Naruto said.

"Hell yeah! Let's go! Your treat, Naru-chan?"

Naruto laughed at her and giggled. Sakura is her best friend ever and her partner in crime. She's her only accomplice and they help each other a lot. Being her best friend, Naruto shares to all her secrets as Sakura shares hers. They know everything to each other. Even Sakura knows that Naruto is married to their shinigami math teacher. Whenever Naruto needs help to escape from her husband, Sakura is always there to help her carry out their escape mission.

Naruto took something from her bra that shocks her friend. Pulling out from her undergarments, Naruto showed her a golden card. She waved it in her hand and grins.

"My treat. Don't worry, Sakura-chan. I have a lot to spend today."

"Wait! Is that..."

"Sasuke's credit card. Hmm… I sneaked in to his room early this morning when he left me. I stole it from him." Naruto said and gave her friend a victorious wink.

"Did you borrow it from him?"

"Baka! I didn't. I stole it." Naruto replied and then laughed like a crazy.

Sakura's eyes twinkled in admiration for her best friend...then her expression suddenly changed into something akin to horrified as she stared past her friend. But Naruto didn't even notice it. With her eyes closed and head held high, she turns on her heel and continues boasting her crime.

"That stupid Sasuke... he didn't even realize that I'm up to something when I told him to go ahead without me."

As she turned around, her face bumps on someone's chest really hard.

"Ouch! Hey, look where you're ..." She looked up and her cerulean eyes widened in horror.

"Sa... Sasuke…"

With a deep scowl in his face, Sasuke took his precious credit card from his young wife then placed it on his side pockets. He turned to Sakura and gave her one of those deathly glares of him. Sakura gulped and got terrified with horror. She stepped back and bids goodbye to her bff.

" Ah... Naru... I think I should go now. Mom's probably waiting for me. See yah!" she said before dashing away from the unusual couple.

'Thanks, Sakura…' Naruto thought before sighing mentally. She turned around to face her math teacher... hmmm… no... her shinigami husband.

"You decide to play an acting role today, huh? Well, for your information young lady, Hyuuga Hinata isn't in town as of this moment. Her cousin, Neji had excused her yesterday. Do you really think you could fool me this time?" Sasuke scolded his wife.

Sasuke finished and started walking ahead, slinging his bag on his shoulders and putting his hand on his pocket. Naruto grimaced at him and followed his trail.

"You know I'm not going to let you get away with this one." Naruto frowned and made faces as Sasuke continues his lecture. "Stealing is bad... even a 5 year old kid knows it." Naruto rolled her eyes and sticked out her tongue at him but his husband suddenly turned and caught her. "You're getting worse now, Naru. It's not funny anymore. You're grounded for a week." He declared, earning a gasp of disbelief from his childish wife.

"What?" She exclaimed, surprised on what her husband declared to her.

"Oh did I say one week? Sorry, make that two weeks."

"Dammit! I saw this coming! Screw you!"

"Naru."

"No! That's unfair! You can't do that to me!"

"Yes I can. I'm your husband after all."

"There's no way I'll obey you Sasuke no Baka!" Naruto said sarcastically.

"Urgh... that's it! Make that one month. You're grounded for one whole month!"

"No way! No way! No way in hell I'm letting you ground me for a month and even a day! No way!" Naruto yelled, earning strange and curious gazes from the people on the streets. Sasuke noticed the attention Naruto was getting so he tugged on her arm and tried to pull her away. But his stubborn and childish little wife refused to go with him and to his utter horror, Naruto started... her acting once again.

"Oh why? Oh why do I have to suffer from all of this?" She cried out dramatically with matching fake tears running down her face. Sasuke panicked as people were looking and whispering about them. He tried pulling his wife away but Naruto grabbed on to a post and hugged it as she resumed her poor girl act.

"Oh Kami-sama, why is this man so cruel to me! I'm a very good girl to him but he still punishes me..."

"Naru, what the-"

"I cook, I clean his house, I do the dishes and wash, iron and fold his clothes... I do everything for him but he still wants to punish me! Oh, heavenly god, please have pity on me!"

Loud sympathetic gasps escaped their audience's mouth as they started murmuring and sending weird and accusing glares at Sasuke.

"Naru, stop this crap. Dammit." Sasuke hissed between gritted teeth as he tried to pull her away again.

"No! No... I will never be happy in my life. All I want is to have a normal and happy teenage life but he's taking that away from me! Why did he have to take my teenage years away from me?" She said and then continued to cry.

That earned another loud gasps from their audience.

"Ahehe... Don't listen to her. She's just practicing her script for her role playing." Sasuke explained to their them, smiling sheepishly as Naruto continued to sob louder.

"Oh how I wanted to see my life as an ordinary teenage girl..." Naruto resumed.

A nerve popped in his head before he leaned towards his wife's ear and hissed.

"Naru, stop this crap right now or I'll burn down all the ninja stuffs you have in the house."

Naruto suddenly paused with her speech and shot a deathly glare towards her husband.

"Don't you even dare." She hissed. But Sasuke returned her glare with a smirk. Both of them were sending electric bolts through their glares and the people around them watched expectantly.

After a while, Naruto finally snapped her gaze away and declaimed,

"O Romeo, my Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name**...**"

The crowd blinked as Naruto pulled both end of her skirt then bowed her head and smiled gracefully at them and asks, "How was that?"

A lady suddenly clapped and the rest followed her, congratulating and praising the blonde girl's acting skills.

"Thank you... Thank you... Oh you're so sweet. Thank you..." Naruto smiled and waved at the crowd like she won an acting award. Sasuke grimaced at her then sighed in relief before walking away. She then waved goodbye and ran after her husband slowing only to remain walking behind him.

_'Stupid.'_ Naruto thought as she frowned at Sasuke's back. He stopped abruptly and her face bumped on his lean back again.

"Hey! What's that for?"

"Naru..." Sasuke interrupted.

"What?" she asked, irritated, rubbing her nose. Then her eyes widened as he looked at her over his shoulder with that familiar smirk on his face. "No way!" She groaned and dashed up along the side road.

"Thirty minutes, Naru! Thirty minutes!" Sasuke yelled as his wife ran for dear life.

"That moron." Naruto groaned as she rounded a corner and picked up her speed.

She knew that smirk pretty well. It's a challenging smirk. It says that a bet is on. He says a certain minutes, she has to make it to their house before the time expires. And when she doesn't... well an extra household chore is waiting for her. Yeah, he likes to do this whenever she had done something bad... It might seem like a little game but actually it's his way of punishing about being a sadist. At least, he's giving her a chance to avoid her punishment. Only if she won at his challenges.

**~xxoxx~**

"I MADE IT!" The front door of their house bursts open, revealing a panting Naruto.

"One..." Sasuke greeted as he sat on the couch and started loosening his tie. "You're one minute late. You'll do the dish for tonight and no home delivery of your favorite Ichiraku Ramen for a week." He finished, removing his tie and tossing it aside before he proceeded on removing his shoes.

She gaped at him. "What? What do you mean do the dish for tonight? I can't cook, you jerk. You knew it well from the start."

"You heard me...do the dish for tonight or be grounded for a month." He got off the couch and walked towards his bedroom, unbuttoning his polo shirt.

"But that's unfair!" Naruto protested as she followed him in his room.

"You can't do this to me, Sasuke!"

"It should be your duty, Naru. You are my wife. We don't have to even put it in a bet in the first place." He removed his shirt and tossed it in his bed. He stepped towards his dresser as he continued, "Stop being so childish. You're married now young woman, so don't act like you're being abuse by doing a household chore."

She heaved a furious breath and stomped towards him. She placed one hand on her waist and then jabbed a finger on his chest like a nagging wife. "Listen to me Sir Uchiha... I am not a maid and I will never be, okay? I am a Namikaze and Uzumaki heiress and if my mother knows that you're making me do household chores then I'm sure she'll-"

"Going to sue me and get me in jail or shot me once again with her shot gun. Yeah right." Sasuke finished her words, rolling his eyes after.

Being married with her, Sasuke is now used to her whining and threats. Actually, she's like her mother. They both have a big and noisy mouth.

"Hmp! Glad you know...so that means that I-"

"Have to do the dish for tonight. Now move, I'm already hungry."

"Uugh...why do you always have to butt in. Sasuke, I'm not doing anything!"

"Yes you are." He pulled a shirt from his dresser and turned at his wife. "Do the dish or be grounded for a month?" He asked, staring at her eyes sternly. She stared back at him stubbornly... she wouldn't let this one end without a fight and he knew it. So now it's time to make it easier for the both of them. He smirked and stepped closer to his stubborn wife.

"Okay, you don't have to do the dish and you won't be grounded for a month either. But in one condition..." He said huskily as he stopped right in front of her half naked. Her brows creased as she tilted her head to meet the eyes of her tall husband. Her annoyance occupied her senses, that's why she didn't notice the sexiness being serve in front of her.

"And what is it?" She asked but he just smirked sexily and leaned down at her.

"I'm asking you what is it?" A vein popped in her head as her husband didn't answer her question. She groaned then yelled at his face. "Spit it out already!"

"Kiss me."

Her eyes widened. "Wha-What?"

"I said... Kiss me." Sasuke repeated then winked at her. With that malicious gesture, the young wife finally noticed that a half-naked husband was hovering dangerously close to her. She felt his body heat and...

What the hell? His boxers was the only thing left on him. "Come on, honey dear, just one kiss."

Naruto turned beat red instantly and being a 16 year old innocent wife that she is, she shrieked in embarrassment.

"Sasuke, you're a jeeeeerk!" She dashed out towards her bedroom and slammed the door behind her leaving Sasuke grinning widely at his room.

"I rather kiss a fish than to kiss that stupid shinigami." She cursed under her gritted teeth when she arrived on their kitchen.

~xxoxx~

**Chapter 3: First Meeting and the Unusual Marriage**

~xxoxx~

A/n: Thank you for reading this story. special thanks to Rei Haruno, kyouyaxcloud, streema and gemstones.

~Yui Shunrei Ryuzaki


End file.
